Book 4: Airful of Worst Happenings
by Brenman9K
Summary: It may seem at the end of the series Aang won, but little did he know he created a bigger monster... WARNING: HUGE AMOUNTS OF SPOILERS AND RECOMMENDED TO WATCH THE WHOLE SERIES
1. Chapter 1 Avatar Ozai! OH NO!

Avatar The Last Airbender Book 4: Airfuls of Worst Happenings.

It has been a year now since Avatar Aang defeated Fire Lord, or Phoenix King... Fire Lord? Phoenix King? Fuck it, defeated Phoenix King Ozai, whom is now imprisoned with no fire powers, with his son, whom he despises, is now Fire Lord. Aang got some hot Siberian ass, (or should I say cold) as well with Sokka getting some hot traditional Kyoshi sex. BUT! Little that Aang know that he actually gave Ozai powers (If you didn't watch Avatar, well, you're more fucked than a thanksgiving dinner without turkey), which makes Ozai AVATAR OZAI. Roku was not happy with Aang.

IN THE SPIRIT WORLD... Aang is tied up to a chair, and sees a bunch of his previous forms, huge, red, and unhappy. Roku goes up to Aang, and starts to yell at him.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU KILLED THE BASTARD!" yelled Roku

"It wasn't something I thought was right.." replied Aang

"THOUGHT WAS RIGHT! You realized that fool killed my granddaughter!"

"Your granddaughter isn't dead, plus if she was Ozai didn't kill her"

"...But still, I thought something wasn't right! When I saw you beat Ozai, but now I saw the problem, BLUE IS THE BAD COLOR!"  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

"You see Aang, you 'supposedly' defeated Ozai by giving him blue shit, what made... Sozin's family evil was with this thing with the Blue Dragon, BLUE=BAD, RED=GOOD, so in other words, YOU ONLY PROVOKED OZAI THAN DEVOKED!"

"So is there anyway to stop him?"

"You're going to kick his ass legitily this time!"

"What! I didn't do it the last time?"

"We actually helped you! This time it's on your own, AND YOU WILL KILL HIM! No exceptions!"

And then Aang went back to the real world, and ends up being naked on Zuko and Mai's bed...

"AAH!" yelled both Zuko and Mai

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE AANG!" asked Zuko in a yelling manner

"WHOOPS! SORRY!" yelled by one of the previous Avatars 

Then Aang was teleported to Katara's bed, which is his bed too. Katara looked concerned, and puzzled, which who wouldn't be?

"Aang, what happened?" asked Katara

"I was in the Spirit World... and... you're not going to like the news..." said Aang nervously.

The next morning, at the tea place Zuko and Iroh owned, I thought they had it back... Whatever they're having a meeting, pretty much everyone that's good, alive, and part of the primary cast was there except for Ty-Lee who's drunk in the corner.

"Look.. I have bad news... Ozai is an Avatar AAAAAAAND, it's my fault... I have to..."said Aang

"Will Aang say he have to kill Ozai, or fuck him in the ass, going once, going twice...!" yelled Sokka

"...Kill him..."

"_Oh no! That's terrible!_" said Toph sarcastically

"Just kill him Aang..." said Zuko

"But.." said Aang

"Listen, Aang I understand about this whole moral mumbo jumbo, but you understand how Ozai effects us!"  
>"Didn't we have this conservation already?" asked Sokka<p>

"Yes we did, and it was actually more thought out and dramatic" answered Toph

"Let me begin at when we were Teenagers..." said Iroh

When I was In high school, I was really working hard, for the day I would be Fire Lord, while that's going on, Ozai was hanging out with his pal Zhao, and they were rocking out to some Van Halen, spraying graffiti all over the Fire Nation, and they were considered high school drop outs. I could of sworn those two were gay for each other! I thought that for a long time since him and his wife didn't seem to love each other too much despite the fact they had two children! Though it is rumored that Azula is the daughter to both Zhao and Ozai, possible with genetics, plus Zuko's mom didn't remember having sex a second time. Not only that, when I heard, after all my hard work, after all the years of college I have to go through, when I HEARD that Ozai WAS FIRE LORD, was probably the most disappointed I have ever been, in my whole life. Thus was the only time I killed a cute cuddly wabbit! It didn't help that my son was killed while this was happening!

"Now here's my side of my story..." said Zuko

My face. Nuff said.

"Well'p, I guess I got to kill him!" said Aang  
>"Damn straight!" said Iroh<p>

"Can I have my side of the story?" asked Ozai

"Fuck off..." answered Iroh

"Yes bro..." moped Ozai as he left the room looking glum.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2 Oh what to do!

At a desert where there's a few wind, with fewer people on Appa with Zuko and Mai staying at home (They have a nation to run you know). Also Suki is doing what ever. So It's just Aang, Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Iroh. 

"Why are we flying over the desert?" asked Aang  
>"Because we're about to be at the place the first very Avatar was at..." answered Iroh<p>

"Are we going to listen to another story?" asked Sokka

"Is that honestly a problem?"

"No, it's just why tell back at your tea place?"  
>"Just listen to my story..."<p>

It all began say a really long time. Where there was this bender who didn't what his bending is, since he had all four. He went to a psychiatrist to address this problem.

"I don't what my bending my is, is it fire, water, earth, wind? Everyone else I have a feeling something isn't right!"said The First Avatar

Then a spirit came in looking angrier than those caterpillar things from Super Mario Bros. He goes up to The First Avatar, towering over him.  
>"YOU! State your name!" demanded the Spirit<p>

"My name is... Avatarkalooie"answered The First Avatar

"YOU ARE A MISTAKE! You should only have one bending power! The reason being that it would be too corrupted!"

"I can use them for good..."

"... I guess you could... Here's the deal! YOU WILL only use them for heroic usage, and if you do you will have reincarnations... BUT IF YOU DON'T... YOU WILL DIE..."

You can guess if Aktarkalooie was successful, or not...

"What does this have to do with our hasty situation?" asked Sokka

"I Forgot!" answered Iroh

"You realize we're still flying over the desert and we're near an Earth kingdom?" said Aang

"Oh, take a left on the fork on the road" answered Iroh

"There is no fork on the road, we're on a sandy desert you retard!" said Toph

"Actually... There is..." said Aang as he takes a left on the fork on the sand.

While they keeping flying over they get see a big sign saying, "The Place Avatar Looie died!" they land and get off of Appa and they see the Bad Ass sexy Cabbage Guy, there in nice clothing. He goes up to Aang.

"WELCOME! TO THE PLACE AVATAR LOOIE DIED! I'm his direct descendant, and proud to take guard of this place, and surely loves cabbages more than me! If you want to get closer to his dead spot it will cost you 20 whatever bending money, but if you buy my cabbages for only 10 whatever bending money, you can pass!" said the Cabbage guy

"You realize I'm your ancestor's reincarnate right?" said Aang

"What proof do you have"

"Do I have to show that I mastered all four elements? You didn't hear the news about a 12 year old who looks like an Air Nomad, and mind you, they're pretty much extinct! And that young nomad defated Fire Lord Ozai! And you can't recognize the crew! You don't even recognize that there's a daughter of a famous king and queen, along with the Fire Lord's older brother! Plus there are drawings of us!"  
>"...Can you repeat that?"<br>"EARTH, WATER, FIRE, AIR!" yelled Aang while showing him his bending powers.

Then a blue spirit crashed through the Cabbage stand. He wears a dark hooded cloak, and has quite of bit of hair, along with a chin beard, and skin is a bit dark, (He looks to be in his late twenties).

"Oh, I destroyed a cabbage stand. Poor thing, I love cabbages!" said The Blue Spirit

"Are you Avatar Looie?" asked Aang

"Why yes I am... The guy behind doesn't look too happy..."

"MY FUCKING CABBAGES! I'm sick and tired this fucking shit! I will kill the man on who ever did that, MAN! I'M SO MAD I'M MAKING FORCED SWEARS SHIT!"

"That's your descendant..." said Aang  
>"Oh my... Well listen, there is an important significance on why your here... Now let me tell you a tale..." said Looie<p>

"GOD DAMN! Not another one!" said Sokka

"YOU DON'T EVEN SEE ME! SO HUSH!..." said Avatar Looie

After two years after that whole spirit debacle, I heard of another person like me, who's using it for evil. And apparently evil makes everything power, so I was killed... But my reincarnate did find out the weakness... You're not going to like it... You have to kiss him/her in the lips!

"You're kidding..." said Aang

"No I am not... It's going to seem awkward, but it's the only way..." said Looie 

Aang faints, AND NO, it's not because he's excited about it ya crazy yaoi people! So back at home, in Aang's backyard, Aang is keeps shooting fire balls... Katara justs sits and watches Aang while being disturbed.

"You realize you keep missing the target right?" said Katara

"I don't know Katara, I got to kiss the guy...! Will you kiss him?" asked Aang

"I ain't kissing no pale middle age dude with a long ass beard"

Then Toph awkwardly pops out of the ground, well just her head...  
>"I'll kiss him..." said Toph<br>"I don't know..." said Aang

"I brought a whip with me!"

"HELL NO!" said Aang and he pushes Toph in the ground using Earth Bending

"I even brought the linger..."

Aang pushes Toph further in the ground. He continues using fire bending is doing worse with his aim, even going far as into setting Cleveland Brown's house on fire, which of course ends up with him falling down from his house, while he's in a bath tub, (Yes Cleveland Brown and Aang are neighbors). The next day, Aang is in a bathrobe, and goes to check his mail, he opens the door and sees Ozai wearing a Mail Man's hat.

"Hey I'm Ozai I'll be your telegram dude today, here's a message from Ozai which I'll put in song. Ahem!...

_Hey There Aang, I got a Telegram for you! _

_Your ass is grass! _

_Because I have powers that's going to harrass _

_The result is going to be sucky _

_So what is your reply? _

_I think it's "I'm gonna die!" _

and that's it, can I have a tip?"all of that by Ozai

"NO!" answered Aang.

Aang slams the door, and Ozai looks depressed and walks away with his hands in his pockets, and looking down.

To be continued

AN: I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't that funny... But hopefully the next chapter is better... OR WILL IT BE!


	3. Chapter 3 Oh my the fight with Ozai!

For a few hours now Aang is still praticing his fire bending, it starts to creep Katara out. Sokka sees what Aang is doing, and starts talking to him.

"We're going now..." said Sokka

"BUT I'M NOT READY!" said Aang

"Yes you are all you have to do is the king the fag!"

"But I don't...!"  
>"LOOK AT ME! I'M AANG! I DON'T WANT TO KILL! I DON'T TO KISS A GUY! EVEN IF IT MEAN THE WORLD! NEH! NEH! NEEEEEEEEEEEH!"<p>

Aang raise a rock under Sokka, which hit him in the crotch. He gets on Appa and flies to Ozai, which he's dancing at a disco club. The disco club looks every other disco club, it has colorful floors, a disco ball, people in cheesy clothing.

"Well, if isn't Aang, I think you should be a scared..." said Ozai... Who else would be saying that, the DJ?

"Listen Ozai, I'm gonna kiss you!" yelled Aang.

"Not if you feel the POWER OF EARTH!"

Ozai try to do it, but seems he couldn't. He constantly tries, and tries, but just can't.

"Uuuuh..." said Ozai

"You didn't master Earth I supposed..." said Aang

"I thought I was the Avatar!"

"I thought so too, how did you discover your Avatar powers?"  
>"I controlled water..."<p>

"That's it..."

"Yep..."

Aang gets some fruit punch out of a ball, turns into a sharp iced pick, and stabs it in Ozai's heart.

"Sorry Ozai..." said Aang

"It's cool, it's cool" said Ozai as he died...

After Aang left, everyone was DOING THE HUSTLE! When Aang was about to go home, Azula punched through Aang's chest, which knocks him out. Aang woke up in a place he never seen before, which looks like a poorly lit box. What Aang sees is blood everywhere on the wall, with dead bodies everywhere as well with the yearly biggest intestines award that ran for 20 years, where we acutal winner's intestines! Didn't I do this joke already? Along that Azula is right in front of Aang.

"Hello there Aang..." said Azula

"Hi" replied Aang

"You finally got the balls to kill my father... All it took was a brother in law to piss you off, and the fear that Ozai might once again rule, and deal with the shit you go through a year ago..."  
>"What are you trying to say? You mad that killed your dad? You mad sis! You mad!"<p>

"I'm actually quite happy that he's dead!"  
>"Then why am I here... WAIT A MINUTE! How did you know what went down between me and Sokka?"<br>"Ty-Lee was spying on you, she's my trusty recorder, TY-LEE COME HERE! I can't live without her..."

Ty'lee comes out of some random cloth, and goes up making out with Azula. We see Aang is crossing his legs tightly, and then Azula and Ty'lee and starting to their hands in each other's pants, which Aang had fire coming out of the crotch area that rocked him out of the room, which is he is outside, but he starts falling down a hundred feet into the ocean, and has his head landed on a rock, and is dead.

"Just as according to plan..." said Azula.

The next day we see Aang's funeral, with Katara crying, Sokka is crying louder because he feels as though it was his fault, Suki is holding an umbrella to keep the tears off of her fiancee, Mai is whatevering... and Zuko is running the funeral, and he says stuff. The day after the funeral, which is the next day, Sokka goes into Zuko's throne room.

"Hey Zuk, I'm planning on being exterminated, is there any open slots?" asked Sokka

"You didn't kill Aang Sokka..." answered Zuko

"YES I DID! I led him to his untimely demise against the fire lord, and he died! I'm a horrible person"  
>"One, that's doing the right thing, because if you didn't Ozai would become more powerful 2, He killed Ozai. Who ever killed Aang would be something you didn't expect! It seemed if something attractive killed him, since there's a hole in his pants, and the hole is in the crotch area..."<p>

"I heard odd things from Ty-Lee..."  
>"Can you say one of them..."<p>

"There's this one time when she asked us to be louder, and another when she told us to be more clear, because SHE WANTED TO TELL THIS AZULA!

"...Fuckin sis... Well now I say we need to find her! AND ARE YOU DONE WHATEVERING MAI!"

"I was done after the funereal" said Mai

"Was that necessary?" Asked Zuko

"Yes..."  
>"Whatever, I'll send in a group of four to go find her!"<p>

"Why not send in me, or Katara, or Toph, or Suki, or Mai..." asked Sokka  
>"I don't want to spend on any funereal fees!"interrupted Zuko<p>

"So who are you sending?"

"I'm sending in... THE B TEAM! The B Tea would consist of Elec Man from Mega Man, Bald Bull from Punch Out, Mr. Big Head from Rocko's Modern Life, and Patrick Star from Sponge Bob square Pants"

"...You're not serious right?"

"I'm more serious than a bear and his honey! I'll send them until the next chapter!  
>"Hoo boy..."<p>

Then Azula crashes through the window wearing a mail man's hat.

"I have a telegram for Zuko!" said Azula  
>"What is it Azula! I'm not in the mood right now!" replied Zuko<p>

"It's a message from Azula!"  
>"Okay I'll listen..."<br>"Ahem... I have Avatars powers, you're fucked, and I own all of the Earth Nation, see ya! I would like a tip"

Zuko threw Azula out the same window she came in.

"This isn't good!

"No kidding!" said Sokka  
>"This is so bad I don't know what to do! I might as well give her the kingdom!"<p>

"NO YOU WON'T!"

Sokka Slapped Zuko

"There's gonna a be some form of a plan! We're gonna rock the boat! We're gonna do some convincing you're gonna kick your sister's ass so hard she won't feel it! WE WILL WIN!" rambled Sokka

"You're Fire lord Sokka" said Zuko  
>"What?"<p>

"I'm just gonna hide in this box and do whatevers with Mai"

"This is something I never would've of expect... Well B-Team you're gonna find Azula..."

"YES SIR!" yelled the B-Team

TO BE CONTINUED!


	4. Chapter 4 The B Team OH YEAH!

At some poor Earth village thing, where it dirty houses, pots on da floor (I think I'm having a boner) hobos, muggers, and a nice looking mansion, which you can guess it's the person who runs this place's house. There are four hooded men, that go up to the mansion, and knock on the door. A big gorilla in a tuxedo opens the door, and beneath him is a Pig.

"Have you seen this girl" said one of the hooded men showing a picture of Azula

"Yes, but we won't tell you anything else" said the Pig

"Well you should... BECAUSE WE'RE THE B TEAM!" yelled one of them who reveals to be Patrick.

"Well, well, I heard much of you. Though I WANT YOU OUT... OF MY TOWN!"

Then the Gorilla starts firing a semi automatic. The Team starts to run around in circles to dodge the bullets. When the Gorilla ran out of bullets, Bald Bull charges at Gorilla with his infamous Charging Head Butt, and knocks the Gorilla out. The Big points a big gun at Bald Bull, which Mr. Big Head was just so happened to behind the Pig, and ate him.

"Before that hog gets digested lets ask him questions!" said Elec Man

"HER LAIR IS RIGHT BEHIND YOU!" said the Pig

The four looked behind them and see a huge box so big, it's like a mountain, and there's a lable that says Azula's Lair.

"Hmm, I never would of guessed" said Mr. Bighead

Then something ringing and shaking was coming from Mr. Bighead's pocket, which was a cell phone. Mr. Bighead answered it and it was from Mrs. Bighead.

"HONEY! Your dinner is getting cold" said Mrs. Bighead  
>"CAN YOU SEE THAT I'M IN A MIDDLE OF A MISSION!" yelled Mr. Bighead<p>

"ARE YOU TELLING MY DINNER IS LESS IMPORTANT THAN YOUR MISSION!"

"YES I AM TELLING YOU MY MISSION IS MORE IMPORTANT THAN YOUR COOKING! IT INOVLVES SOME PYSCHO BITCH TAKING OVER THE WORLD!"

Mr. Bighead hangs up, and puts his phone back in his pocket, and the four go in the Lair. Inside is a long hallway with one of those rotating wheel chairs at the ever end, and it isn't facing forward. Then a bunch of Earth Benders came out of the ground, starting to attack The B Team. Bald Bull just rammed through the rocks, and keeps headbutting, and punching the soldiers. Elec Man zaps the rocks, and the soliders, Mr. Bighead swallows the rocks and spits them out at the soldiers, and Patrick is a samurai master so he sliced and diced Rocks and Soldiers. When all of them are dead, the Chair turns around, and reveals to be Ty-Lee! So does a somersault out of her chair, and Bald Bull leaps out about to punch her, but Ty-Lee punched Bald Bull's fist and it blew up. Bald Bull falls down to the ground, holding his right arm, yelling out "MY HAND!", Elec Man shoots out lighting, and Ty-Lee dodges it Matrix style, and pokes Elec Man, which turns him off. Mr. Big Head, holds Ty-Lee with his teeth, and starts shaking her, until Ty'Lee two of his teeth, and starts choking Mr. Big Head, and his starts to turn purple, until Patrick slices of Ty'Lee's shin, and she falls down on the floor.

"Is she dead...?" rasped Mr. Bighead

"I think she is tabled" said Patrick

"TABLED! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN!"

"IT MEANS SHE'S FAKING HER DEATH!"

Ty'Lee gets back up and slices off Patrick's arm with her left leg, but then Bald Bull comes in and rams Ty'Lee throw a wall in which both of them fall of a high cliff and died. Patrick and Mr. Bighead go to the hole in the wall, where Bald Bull killed Ty'Lee. Elec Man goes up to the two.

"What happened?" asked Elec Man

"Bald Bull killed crazy pink lady, BUT DIED IN THE PROCESS!" sobbed Patrick

"Hello..." said a voice behind them.

They looked behind and it's Azula,

"Have you seen this lady" asked Patrick as she Azula the picture of her

"THAT IS HER YOU BOMBARDED FOOL!" yelled Mr. Bighead

"It seems as though you killed my girlfriend..." said Azula

"Do you have any clips?" asked Elec Man

"THERE ARE NO CAMERAS IN THIS TIME PERIOD!" yelled Mr. Bighead

"OH! And there supposedly cellphones?"

"Steam Punk cellphones!"

"...Fuck you Mr. Bighead..."

Azula then dashes through with her air power, and the three dodge. It seems like Azula fall out but the problem is they don't see her falling... Azula comes out through the floors, using her lighting powers, which Elec Man counter attacks, while they shocking each other with lighting, Patrick try to slice of Azula's arm but hit her shoulder pad, and Azula kicks Patrick through the hall way. Then Mr. Bighead bites off Azula's hair, which makes her stop for some odd reason. She starts to laugh, and her eyes glow red, and she does power thing that Aang uses on Ozai, and sucks in Mr. Bighead which she starts shedding his skin with a rock, Patrick holding on a pillar, holding out his head for Elec Man, but he was sucked into Azula's powers and explodes. Patrick then starts climbing through the wooded floor as fast as he could, and escaped the building, and starts running back the Fire Nation.

At the Fire Nation, with Sokka looking pimp in the chair, Patrick runs in panting about to bring in the news.

"What happened Patrick Star?" asked Sokka

"We found Az...Azulaaaa" panted Patrick

"Okay, where is she? Where are the others?"

"She's in a box, that says Azula's lair. Bald Bull killed crazy pink landy, with a name tag that says Ty... Lee, and... and... Mr. Big head... and... Elec Man... Were killed by Azula... She is still alive."

"That's it... Zuko we're going in!

"Maybe in the next the chapter..." said Zuko

"DOH!" said Sokka

A SUIVRE!


	5. Chapter 5 Oh bother!

At some forest that's outside the fire Nation, Sokka, Katara, Zuko, Toph, Patrick, Iroh, the Fire Nation Army, and Sargent Pepper's Lonely Heart Club Band, while Mai and Suki are whatevering, are all discussing on what to do.

"ALRIGHT! We are facing a huge threat... We're facing an Avatar... A corrupted one if you will... SO, I let Patrick to become charge of the Fire Nation Soldiers, and we planned to met Azula at the Evil Banquet, and Sargent Pepper plays some music. LET'S DO THIS!" said Sokka

At the Evil Banquet, where all the villains are dead but Azula, with some gothic scenery, Katara Kicks the door, looking pissed. You should know the reason, and if you don't... Go back to Chapter 2, heck why did you start at Chapter 5? So Katara charges Azula with some ice powers and some shit, and I'll give you three answers on what happens.

wins  
>wins<p>

make out

If you're answer is C... Stop reading... If you answer A at least you didn't pick C so you get a gold sticker, but that doesn't happen, and the right answer is B. So Azula lay some whoop ass on Katara, while Katara is yelling "You bitch", "You killed my fiancee", "You're a horible person blah, blah blah, whore, slut, you get the picture", so Sokka had a stunning revelation

"How did you get your Avatar powers?" asked Sokka

"Incase my dad gets killed he reserved them to me..." answered Azula

"Avatars can do that! SHEESH! I think they would be more strict on this, but I guess not"

"HOLD IT!" yelled a voice behind Azula which is Patrick along with the Fire Nation Army

"How did you get the Fire Nation army passed all of the Earth Nations' armies?" asked Azula

"It was simple, we tiptoed past them! Oh and..."

Patrick kissed Azula, she first turned blue, but then turned red.

"Oh and one more thing" said Patrick

Patrick slaps Azula's butt, and she was blue, Patrick slapped it again, she turned red.

"NOW YOU HAVE NOTHING!" said Patrick

"THAT'S IT YOU PERVERT! FEAR MY FIREY WRATH!" yelled Azula

She tried to use her fire powers but nothing happened, and Katara got up and sliced Azula's stomach and ripped her intestines out. Speaking of intestines half of the Fire nation army had Cabbage Monsters come out of their stomachs. Then a steam punkish chair came down and was the Cabbage Guy petting his Cat made of Cabbage.

"MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!" laughed The Cabbage Guy

"I knew he was up to no good!" said Iroh

"How did you know?" asked Zuko

"He didn't like my tea..."

"That is odd..."

"Killing Azula only led you further into my trap!" said The Cabbage Guy

"So you were behind all this? With the whole thing with Aang giving Ozai avatar powers, which he gave Azula powers, which would somehow involve necromancy only because people constantly destroy your cabbage, which you should get over because it's fucking cabbages" said Toph

"That's actually my plan and reasoning... BUT! With that they have cybernetic cabbage implants!"

"...What?"

The Cabbage guy presses a button, and which an elevator from the floor shows Aang with a cabbage covering from the back of his head, his chest, and crotch. Ozai with one on his eye and on his chest, along with Mr. Bit head looking like a cabbage robocop, Bald Bull with random cabbage parts, and Ty'Lee with a cabbage leg.

"Where's Elec Man?" asked Patrick

"I couldn't find his body parts..." answered the Cabbage Guy

"Oh... PREPRARE TO DIE YOU CABBAGE WEIRDO!"

Patrick goes up and slices up Mr. Big head, while he's doing that Top beats up Bald Bull and Ty'Lee with her rock powers, Katara is taking her anti deperssant meds, reader? Why are you leavig? How's this wrong and unethical? Come on! OKAY FINE! She's fighting cabbage Ozai, and Sokka is nervous fighting Cabbage Aang since he still feels guilty, but Zuko took care of him. So all of the Cabbage army is destoryed, but out of the blue Cabbage Azula and burns Toph and Sokka, while Iroh forgetting he's here breaks Azula's neck. After that happened The Cabbage escaped from the banquet which makes Sokka and crew unaware where he is, and whatever happened to The Cabbage Guy isn't good because he has to deal with Mrs. Bighead with a shot gun, shoots the Cabbage guy, and everything was peaceful.

THE END!


End file.
